The Final Hours
by Sandylee007
Summary: As Hephaistion’s life slips away during his final moments, his whole soul is still with Alexander. But is their story truly ending? AlexHeph SLASH DEATH FIC ONESHOT


A/N: Hey there!

You know, I've been wanting to make a fic for this couple since I first saw the movie – or actually even longer, since I saw a documentary of them. Their story got under my skin for some reason. (grins sheepishly) Now I finally procuded… well, this. (gulps nervously)

DISCLAIMER: The day I own something of this movie, is the day pigs fly to the moon. Period. (pouts and sighs sadly) (It's a wonderful dream, though…) The only ones who own the TRUE story of Alexander and Hephaistion, is the two of them.

WARNINGS: SLASH, death, sadness… Other stuff like that.

Alright, because I'm sure you've got better things to do than read my babbling, let's get started with the story. (takes a deep breath) I really, REALLY hope you'll enjoy this!

* * *

_**The Final Hours**_

* * *

Hephaistion had always loved Alexander's voice. That's why he was glad it was the one sound he heard as he lay in his bed, fighting to pull in the breaths he knew to be his last. To him, the speech of his best friend – his king, his whole world – was like a lullaby of some sort.

Looking towards Alexander with a lot of difficulty, he felt a twinge of pain that had nothing to do with his illness as he saw the familiar, nearly desperate burning in those eyes. Even in this hopeless situation Alexander's spirit didn't falter, that determination didn't fade away.

This was how he wanted to remember Alexander – as a man who's dreams were simply too big for this confined world. He hoped from the bottom of his heart that Alexander would keep dreaming, even without him.

A surge of pain washed over him, and his chapped lips parted slightly for a soundless cry of agony. For a moment his eyes blurred, and in that hue he traveled to the days of past.

* * *

/ _He remembered one particular day in their childhood, when Alexander had been sick with a high fever. It was one of the very few times he'd seen his friend sick._

_Having been sitting beside his friend for almost a full day, he was almost falling asleep when he felt the hand held in his squirm. Blinking away the fatigue, he turned his gaze and smiled when finding Alexander's eyes halfway open. The boy was still pale and slightly sweaty, but at least looked better than before. "Hey."_

_Alexander frowned. "How… long have you been there?" the boy croaked._

_He shrugged, hoping to get the question brushed off with the gesture. To usher his friend's thoughts elsewhere, he poured the boy some water. "Your throat must be dry – you've been sleeping for a long time. Maybe this helps."_

_Alexander drank eagerly, never once slackening the hold of his hand, then tried to smile a little. "Thank you." The boy then examined him with his gaze. "You look tired – you need rest."_

_He smiled as well while shaking his head. "I can sleep later. Do you need anything?"  
"Just this." To both their surprise Alexander moved, making room. "Sleep here, with me. But be careful – I don't want you to get sick as well."_

_They were both blushing a little as he nodded slightly after several moments, then lay down beside his friend so that his back was against Alexander's too warm body. He shivered a little when other boy wrapped an arm around him, but soon relaxed to the familiar touch. Quite soon they were both sound asleep._ /

* * *

For just one more time, Hephaistion smiled ever so slightly, struggling for another breath.

Yes, falling in love with Alexander had been easy. He fell in love with the man's spirit and untamable nature far before he even knew what 'love' really was. But bearing the love for such a soul of fire was much more difficult, far more painful. Because he always knew that Alexander would never be his alone.

He'd never, ever questioned Alexander's love – he knew with absolute certainty that he had almost all of the man's heart. But the part he didn't have belonged to the whole world. And sharing that part, being so very close to the flame, often hurt.

* * *

/ _A couple of days after one of their greatest battles, Hephaistion woke up in the middle of the night to realize that Alexander was missing from the tent they'd been sharing that night. Swallowing down a sigh, he got up and got dressed, then sneaked out into the night._

_It was quiet and calm outside – for several moments he thought that only the moon and stars were keeping him company. But then he noticed Alexander stood several steps away, his back towards him and arms folded. After waiting for a couple of moments he walked up to the man. Hearing his steps, Alexander outstretched his hand without a word and took his hand when he offered it._

_Alexander didn't speak until after several moments of silence. "I dreamt of the hawk again", the man murmured, leaning slightly against him and rubbing the back of his hand with a thumb. "We can't go home, Hephaistion, not yet. The edge of the world is out there waiting for us – I can feel it."_

_He grit his teeth for a moment and squeezed Alexander's hand as though fearing that the man would disappear if he'd let go; maybe that was the case. "The men are tired", he pointed out quietly, glancing at the other's neck. "_You_ are tired. I can see it in your eyes, I can feel it every time you touch me. It hurts me to see it."_

_So fast that it surprised them both, Alexander turned towards him, looked at him with something close to fear. "You're not leaving me, are you?"_

_He smiled, and brushed the man's cheek gently with his free hand. "No, of course I'm not. You're my king – wherever you go, I'll go." He then grew more solemn. "But I'm worried that one day, this chase will take you somewhere I can't follow."_

_  
Alexander's eyes softened. "That'll never happen when you're with me." Gently letting go of his hand, the man wrapped his arms tightly around him, pulling him close to his warm body and holding on tight. "As long as I have you, I know I'll never stray from the light. And one day, you'll see, we'll rule this world side by side."_

_He closed his eyes and inhaled Alexander's familiar scent. For some reason those words made coldness settle into him. _/

* * *

Hephaistion blinked a couple of times, haze already trying to settle in and his senses beginning to fail him.

He didn't feel the pain anymore. But as he looked towards Alexander and discovered that the man's lips were still moving, he realizing that he couldn't hear the man's voice anymore, either. He was almost out of time, now.

He opened his lips, but no longer had enough strength to utter the words. For a one last time his eyes blurred – for whichever reason, can only be guessed.

There was so much he would've wanted to say, but it seemed fate wasn't on his side. It hadn't favored Achilles and Patroclus, either.

Although it required all the strength he had, he forced himself to look away from Alexander as he felt the final breath building up inside his tight, pained chest. His eyes were already hazy as he cast them upwards, almost like praying. A single tear rolled stubbornly down his cheek as his whole body shook.

He remembered clearly how Alexander tasted, what the man's touch and voice were like. And Alexander's eyes, those he'd loved so very much… The sight of them would never be stolen from him, no matter where he'd be taken now and how long he'd have to wait.

His final, desperate wish was that memories would be enough for Alexander, too, at least for a while. That the man wouldn't be too hasty to fulfill his age old promise to follow him.

With his final breath and a one more memory lingering in his mind, he felt himself slipping away.

* * *

/ _Hephaistion wasn't surprised that the night of Alexander's wedding, sleep kept avoiding him. He didn't even want to sleep, really – dreams may have been ever more painful than his thoughts._

_No matter how much he would've wanted to cry, he denied tears from himself. He'd seen this day coming from the beginning; Alexander needed a wife, needed a son. If this made Alexander happy, who was he to stand in the way?_

_He woke up from those thoughts with a shudder when there was a knock on his door. His stinging eyes widened a little when the door opened, and he saw Alexander stood there. A frown appeared to his face when he noticed the torn expression on the other man's face. "What's wrong? You should be with your wife."_

_Alexander shook his head, then entered and closed the door. He couldn't help noticing that the man was wearing the ring he'd given him only hours ago. "I had to come see you. You've been avoiding since me since the wedding announcement."_

_He looked away, feeling ashamed. "It hurt, more than I expected."_

_At first Alexander looked at him for the longest time, appearing so sad that it almost broke his heart as well. And then the man walked over to him and wrapped his arms tightly around him, just like so many times before._

_Alexander's scent was intoxicating. Before he knew it he was also holding the man, his eyes closed and his whole body shaking._

"_I told you you'd never lose me", Alexander murmured into his ear. "And no matter what happens, I'll always follow you, just like you follow me. Because you're the only one I'll ever love. Never forget that."_

_As Alexander's lips met his, he couldn't help feeling a hint of fear._

_It was horrifying, to mean the world to someone._ /

* * *

Alexander kept talking as though his life depended on it, almost like he'd hoped that with something as pathetic as words he'd be able to keep Hephaistion holding on. He squeezed the ring Hephaistion had given him as hard as he could, holding on for both of them.

He spoke of dreams, spoke of a future that was meant for the two of them, painted sweet pictures of faraway lands he wanted desperately them to see together.

Hephaistion had always been his world, his heart, his conscience – the other half of him who'd loved him without asking for anything in return. How could he survive if something like that was taken away from him?

At that moment a dark thought crossed his chaotic mind.

Hephaistion knew how much he meant to him, right? He _had to_ know that, even if Alexander too often caused the man so much pain. Because if he didn't…

Just then a breeze of air slapped right at his face, cutting all other thoughts. His eyes widened as his blood turned into ice.

With a cruel, ice cold breath of wind his whole world shattered to pieces.

* * *

As he pulled in his final, painful breaths, Alexander's mind was already slipping away from the world.

No matter how much pain his body was in, how many people stood there around him, he could only focus on one thing. There was a gentle, touch like breath of cool air in the room. And he could've sworn he felt Hephaistion right there with him.

That thought giving him the required courage, he released a one last breath of air, then let go of absolutely everything.

As he sank into a blinding white light, he was almost sure he felt a familiar hand in his, holding on tight.

And for the first time since Hephaistion's death, he smiled.

* * *

'_I kept my promise, didn't I?_'

* * *

" _Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity." _(Henry Van Dyke)

* * *

_**Fini.**_

* * *

A/N: (sighs, and sobs once) Those two poor things! Let's hope they got their eternity together in the end, ne?

But, now… (gulps thickly) How was it – any good at all, or something that deserves to be vanished from the land of the living? **PLEASE**, leave a review to let me know your thoughts – it'd seriously mean A LOT! (gives puppy's eyes)

Gah, I've really gotta get going. (winces)  
Thank you so much for reading!

Take care!


End file.
